1. Field
The inventive concept relates to methods of forming layers such as in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to atomic layer deposition (ALD) and to the manufacturing of semiconductor devices using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional traveling wave type ALD system a source gas and a reaction gas are introduced into a process chamber of the system from an inlet at one side of the process chamber and exhausted through an outlet at the other side of the chamber. Thus, a layer formed on a wafer in the process chamber may be to relatively thick on a portion of the wafer adjacent to the inlet of the chamber. That is, the ALD process may lead to a device having a high degree of wafer non-uniformity (WIWNU).